


alamort

by xxprincessxx



Series: serendipity [4]
Category: High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23727379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxprincessxx/pseuds/xxprincessxx
Summary: where nini is running on no sleep and ricky takes notice
Relationships: Ricky Bowen/Nini Salazar-Roberts
Series: serendipity [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812445
Comments: 7
Kudos: 49





	alamort

**Author's Note:**

> alamort is the feeling of half dead of exhaustion 
> 
> i hope you all like this one, it's very angsty so sorry in advance haha xx

She runs a hand down her face staring at her locker, trying to remember what class she had next. She was exhausted, her days have been beginning to blend together as she lost sleep each night. She doesn’t really know when the last time she had a good night’s rest, they’ve all been one to two hours over the course of the last week. Nini’s been overly stressed with studying for her SATs and running over her lines for the musical and keeping up with school work. She’s been overworking herself more so than usual and she knows that. It also didn’t help that her and Ricky had gotten into another big fight the week prior about their breakup. Nini just couldn’t seem to catch a break. 

Nini picks out a book from the shelf in her locker shoving it into her bag roughly, can’t seeming to get it in quite right. When suddenly a voice starts speaking from beside her, she jumps with heavy eyes looking over to her ex-boyfriend. “You don’t have chemistry next.” He informs her. The brunette huffs at the boy, “What do you want Ricky?” She bites angrily, shoving the book back into her locker, picking up the biology textbook, the one she actually needed. 

“When was the last time you slept?” He asks gently, leaning against the locker next to hers looking down at her with soft eyes.

The brunette puts her hand up in front of him, “Don’t. Just don’t.” She says, closing her locker harshly, making her way down the hall to class. If Nini were paying attention, she’d realize the halls were much emptier than they typically are before the start of class and that the bell signalling the beginning of class had rung a few moments earlier. 

Ricky rushes after the small girl catching up to her confused as to what she meant, “What do you mean don’t?”

“Don’t act like you care, you didn’t then and you don’t now.” She utters strictly to the curly-headed boy. 

“Like hell I don’t!” He exclaims, his brows furrowing in anger. He takes a hold of her shoulder, “Nini, I’ll always care about you. I’m taking you home, you need to sleep.” 

Nini shakes his hand off her shoulder not wanting him to touch her, she’s furious at him. For everything that’s happened between them, she knows she can’t just blame him for their breakup, she blames herself too. “Ricky, just stop. We broke up, you don’t have to act like my boyfriend anymore.” 

The curly-headed boy sighs frustratedly, “Could you stop hating me for one minute? I don’t want you to collapse Nina!” 

Nini shakes her head, laughing to herself finally turning around to look the boy in the eye despite how badly she wanted hers to close, “You think I hate you? I hate that I don’t hate you. Ricky you broke my heart that night you left. So you don’t get to come back now and pretend like you care about me. I’m going to class, and you’re not stopping me.” She says making her way down the hall, as she turns the corner she lets a tear slip out from her eye. 

Instead of heading to class, she makes a beeline for the bathroom locking herself in one of the stalls. She lets her back slide down against the wall finally hitting the floor. She pulls her knees into her chest letting out the sob that she knows she’s been keeping in, letting her emotions finally take over her. The stress from school, from Ricky. She knows all she wants is for him to hold her as he sung her to sleep, but she couldn’t let herself return to someone that doesn’t love her back. It’s what’s best for her, no matter how much it hurt.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed despite the ending :) 
> 
> you can find me on twitter @xxprincesskels OR tumblr @nini-ricky
> 
> xx


End file.
